


Maybe we Deserve Peace

by Anneneedshelp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Jack Kline, Background Relationships, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Makes Pie For Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Cooks, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Flirty Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Loves Candy (Supernatural), Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Milf Mary Winchester, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Jack Kline, Post-Season/Series 13, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 13, Slow Burn, Supportive Mary Winchester, gabe makes candy, im pretending season 15 didnt happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneneedshelp/pseuds/Anneneedshelp
Summary: “Yeah, Cas. I think we’re gonna be alright.”They finally defeated Lucifer, but what do they do next? How could they ever move on from the dumpster fire of a life that Dean and Sam lived?(where I think the story should've ended because the canon ending is bullshit)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. You knew this would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> So the canon ending is bullshit, so I'm gonna pretend it didn't happen. Here's just how I think it should've ended.
> 
> Big thanks to redvineshark who beta read, you're mega pog

Dean dropped to the cold ground, gasping. The breeze flowed through his hair as he sat on the strangely damp floor of the empty church. They finally did it. Lucifer was dead. Not in The Cage, not being tortured by Crowley, he was really, truly dead this time. Dean started chuckling to himself, high on adrenaline, barely believing that it could’ve happened. He dropped to his knees, overcome with exhaustion. Damn, he really had to give props to Cas, flying was  _ tiring _ .

As if hearing his thoughts, Cas ran over to pull Dean off the ground. “Dean?” he asked worriedly. “Are you alright?” Dean smiled, and grabbed his friend’s arm to pull himself up. His head pounded, presumably he had hit it when falling from the air. He patted Cas’s shoulder with a large grin. For once, he had hope for the future.

“Yeah, Cas. I think we’re gonna be alright.” He sighed contentedly. The angel’s eyes lit up with joy. If anyone deserved a break, it would be them. But then Dean felt a sharp pain in his head. Hand still on Cas’s shoulder, Dean shuddered suddenly. 

He tensed, realizing what was happening. It felt as if his mind was ripping itself apart. Like something was trying to get out. Then he heard it.

**_You knew this would happen._ **

A voice so loud yet quiet, so sharply high but so terrifyingly low, echoed and pierced through his mind. Dean’s heartbeat got louder and louder, his mind screaming to him at an earsplitting volume. He expected to see the windows shattering from the volume, but the church was deathly silent. The only sound outside of Dean’s head were the worried questions from Cas.

“You bastard.” Dean growled. “We had a deal!” The trenchcoated angel’s face sank as he put the pieces together. Michael.   
**_Don’t try to fight me Dean._**

**_I will seek out and hunt everyone you love._ **

**_If you kick me out, you won’t be able to control me._ **

**_With me we could get power like you’ve never known._ **

**_We’ll rule the cosmos together._ **

_ Those promises sound a lot like the ones your brother offered Jack. _

**_I’m not as petty as my little brother. I’m stronger, and I’m not internally torn with daddy issues like he was. You and me, we’ll be unstoppable. If you kick me out, you will regret for the rest of your miserable, pitiful little life. Auntie brought your dead mother back? I’ll kick that milf right into Hell._ **

_ You go to Hell, you bitch. _

**_Or what about Jack, the little Winchester charity project? I doubt I can kill that oddly powerful little maggot, but I can let them know how you think of them, the monster that they are._ **

_ Jack is family, and I swear on your absent fucking father, if you hurt them, I will burn you to the ground. _

**_Oh! And Sammy. The boy with the demon blood. The problem child, if you will. I have so many delicious plans for that salad-obsessed nightmare of a man._ **

Cas was shaking Dean now, he had been rolling on the floor, twitching. The hunter was fighting against his own mind, and he couldn’t even think of how to threaten the archangel after that.

**_Awwww, look at little Castiel, trying to see if his little human pet is alright. He doesn’t have to worry, I won’t kill you now. Hmmm, I can see in your mind how fond of him you’ve become. And it’s not just because he “gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” Now that is just adorable. What should I do to him? I don’t think anything could hurt him more than seeing your dead, mangled body, but that’s off the table for now. Honestly, you’ve hurt him more than I ever could. Kicking him out when he was human? Wow, now that's cold._ **

_ Goddamn you- _

**_Oh, don’t waste your thoughts on trying to insult me. Hmm, I could take away his grace, so then he’ll be reminded of you kicking him out. But that's not enough, I am a sucker for physical pain as well. Well, I’ll bet that Castiel would love to go visit his old friends, the Leviathans, in Purgatory. And I bet that they would love to sink their teeth into his newly human flesh. And you won’t be there to protect him. How does that sound, hm? You want to kick me out of you now?_ **

Dean’s mind raced. He was backed into a corner.

_ Jack, hope you’ve got your ears on, I need you to do something- _

**_YOU’RE TRYING TO PRAY YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS? WHAT CAN YOUR LITTLE HALF-BREED DO? YOU CANNOT STOP ME DEAN, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND KILL YOU. I WILL-_ **

Dean felt a searing hot pain in his entire body. He felt as if he was on fire, while his insides crumbled to ash at the same time. He opened his mouth to scream, shout for help, but only a blazing white light came out. Then it was over. He felt lighter, and his mind wasn’t trying to destroy itself. He blinked, and he could no longer see only darkness, but could now see the blurry figures of Jack and Cas grabbing his shoulders, as well a distant unknown shape.

“Damn kid,” he chuckled loftily. “You did good.” He weakly waved a limp hand at Cas before promptly slumping to the floor and passing out.

“I still don’t understand how you could’ve survived.”  
“Doesn’t really matter what you do or don’t ‘understand,’ bucko, I’m alive, get used to it.”

“Goddammit, we went through this same thing a couple weeks ago. Are you ever going to tell us the truth?”

“Aw, come on, Sammy! I wasn’t even fucking with  _ you _ this time.”

“I- I just can’t deal with something else. We just got rid of Lucifer and Michael, just heal Dean, and we’ll talk about you later.”

Dean’s eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the lights of the bunker. He groaned slightly, feeling an aching pain in his back. He was in his bed, back in the bunker. He shuffled up, propping his back up on the pillows. Jack was perched on the edge of Dean’s bed, watching him intently. Cas was sitting in a chair beside the bed, also watching intently. Dean could hear Sam’s voice from the hallway, yelling at another man. The second voice sounded familiar, but it couldn’t… it couldn’t be him.

“See Sammy? Your big bro’s already up and at ‘em. I can feel his little monkey brain trying to figure out what’s going on, it’s honestly  _ adorable _ .”

Dean was barely surprised when the archangel came strutting into his room, who then plopped himself down on Dean’s bed. He could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes when the angel flashed Sam a shit-eating grin.

“Welcome back, Gabriel.” 

“And it is GREAT to be back.” Gabriel said, snapping his fingers at Dean. “I was just filling your overgrown bro over here in about why I’m back.”  
“Gabe, you still never told me **how** you survived.” Sam snorted, crossing his arms

“I swear to Dad, you Winchesters have no patience. I just faked my death again. It’s really not that hard when you’re, you know,  **an archangel** . I tricked Lucy before, wasn’t that hard to trick him and my stuck up bro.” Gabriel launched into a long explanation about how he planned his escape, but Dean could barely pay attention,  _ because Cas’s hand was really close to his _ .

“... So anyways, I hitched along a ride with the fam when they came here, thought I’d help you yahoos out with them. And honestly, I might stick around a bit. I mean, you fellas got a nice place around here, and I’m sure you can spare an extra room for an old friend?” Gabe turned to Sam to give him a puppy-eyes look, and he sighed in response. That was Sam’s move. 

“Yeah, sure you can stay here.” Sam relented, and Dean finally got pulled back to reality.

“Wait, wait,” He waved a hand at Gabriel. “So was it you or Jack who smote Michael?” The archangel dramatically rolled his eyes.

“Me, of course.” He chuckled. “Come on, if that little half-pint tried to smite an archangel, they’d probably die themself. Too young and inexperienced.” Jack looked at their uncle, offended. Gabe just grinned back at them. Noticing how Dean wasn’t paying attention, the angel winked at Sam and stood up. “Now, I bet you need some time to… I don’t know, rest or whatever you humans do. Sammy, find me a room; Jack, I think some of those hunters found you a mushroom or something; and Cas, Dean’s been staring at your hand for the last 10 minutes, so I’m sure you boys have some catching up.” Jack bounded happily to the mushrooms, Dean blushed brightly, and Cas seemed confused. Gabriel giggled, grabbed Sam’s hand, and bounced out of the room. Dean and Cas sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, not willing to address Gabriel’s comment. 

Sam and Gabriel walked silently down the hallways of the bunker, footsteps echoing, finding the archangel a room. Well, Sam walked silently. 

“... Man, I gotta say it is GREAT not pretending to be dead. That pornstar island was, hehe, a lot of fun, but it was pretty boring.” Gabe chattered on. “I can just lounge around this place for a while, fuck with my little bro, maybe lock Jack in a closet or something. Damn, this is gonna be FUN. Now Sam, should I get my own room, or should I just bunk with you?” That did catch Sam’s attention.

“W-why would... I- I mean, i-if you.. But I, *cough* guess… but-” Sam stuttered, face turning a beet red and almost tripping over himself. Gabriel chuckled at him, endeared by the big oof’s awkwardness. He clapped a hand on the taller man’s shoulder.

“I’m just messing with you,” Gabriel grinned. “I don’t need a room, I don’t even sleep. Archangel, remember? I just thought we should get out of there before your big bro had a conniption. But you know,” Gabriel leaned close to Sam’s ear. “ _ If I stayed with you, I doubt we’d be doing much sleeping. _ ” Leaving Sam flustered, Gabriel vanished with a rustle of feathers; he was off to see what he could find in the kitchen.

“Dean, I have to ask,” Cas hit the hunter with a look that went straight into his soul. “Why didn’t you just kick Michael out? He needs your consent to possess you. Why did you ask Jack to smite Michael through you?” the angel looked at Dean earnestly. Dean’s heart sank; Cas looked just like he had when he was human, and Dean had kicked him out.  **_“Honestly, you’ve hurt him more than I ever could.”_ ** Michael’s haunting words echoed inside his head once more, but this time they were from himself. Dean didn’t know what to tell Cas, because he didn’t even know why he did that. Did he do it because then Michael could be stopped? He could’ve had Jack smite him when Michael was in his old body. Or did Dean ask Jack to smite Michael there and then, because after remembering what he did to Cas, he honestly didn’t care if he died in the process?


	2. Sweets and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the big fight, Dean and Cas struggle with a lie. Gabriel knows what he wants and how to get it, and Mary makes a plan.

“Dean?” Cas waved a hand in front of the hunter’s face. “Why did you ask for Michael to be smote while he was still possessing you? Jack could’ve still done that with him in his old vessel. That would’ve been less dangerous.” Dean weakly smiled up at him. 

He didn’t deserve this; Cas was always so worried about Dean, and he’d been a complete dick to him in return. The angel’s deep blue eyes were filled with love and caring, and he sat next to Dean, making sure his human was alright. What was Dean doing? He was lounging in a bed while a goddamn angel of the lord sat by, waiting for him to heal. Everything was too good, the bed was too soft, the pillows too fluffy, and Cas… Cas was too perfect for Dean Winchester.

Dean didn’t deserve any of Cas’s attention. He had kicked him out when he was vulnerable, stabbed him, almost killed him  **many** times, and was the entire reason Cas wasn’t safe upstairs in heaven. That’s why he couldn’t tell the angel why he wanted to get smote. He shouldn’t make Cas worry more than he already did.

“Yeah, just uh, wanted a quick solution, y’know?” Dean said gruffly, trying to distract from the fact he just stared at Cas for almost a full minute. But hey, if Cas can stare at Dean, Dean can stare at Cas. “Michael might’ve gotten away if I let him go back into his old vessel. Too big of a risk.” 

Cas could easily tell Dean was lying out of his ass. He shot Dean a piercing gaze, trying to read his face. He’d thought the two of them had stopped lying to each other. He made his stare more intense, attempting to mask how hurt he was. Dean was always tricky, and if he didn’t want to spill his secrets, then he wouldn’t. Dean Winchester, too good at repressing what was inside.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, but it seemed Cas decided to drop it.

“Of course.” He smiled. “I would have done the same if I were to be in your position.” The angel clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder, where there had been a mark nine years prior. The contact sent tingles down the hunter’s spine. “Rest up. I must go see what Gabriel is burning in the kitchen.” 

Cas disappeared in a rustling of his trenchcoat and feathers, the absence of his hand leaving Dean’s shoulder aching for the touch. Dean put his head in his hands. God, what was he doing?

Pots hit the floor, clattering loudly, as Gabriel searched the cabinets in the kitchen. The archangel was on a mission. He had seen the look on Sam’s face when the archangel implied that they’d fuck. Whatever they had between them  **definitely** wasn’t one-sided. Gabriel was planning to push Sam to his breaking point; and if things went according to plan, that hunter would be blushing like a virgin every time Gabriel walked into the room.

However, it is a bit difficult to seduce a man when his mother is around. All he could do for now was flirting and romance. So he was making lunch to woo the taller man. Well, his version of lunch. Gabriel was always right, so in his eyes, this version of lunch was the only acceptable version of lunch.

“Hiya Sammy!” The archangel popped into Sam’s room holding a fancy platter with an ornate cover on top. Sam, lying in bed, yelped in surprise. He was reading a book of angelic weapons, since “you can never be too prepared.” The book seemed to jump out of his hands. After apparently deciding there was no immediate danger, he saw Gabriel and groaned.

“God, Gabe,” He grumbled. “You can’t just appear in here.”  
“Why not?”

“Why- It’s my room! I need some privacy! I could’ve been changing, or-” he cut himself off, face tinting pink. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

“That’s exactly  **why** I should show up unannounced.” Sam’s eye’s widened and his face turned beet red. Gabriel wolfishly smiled. The plan was working perfectly. “But I didn’t come here just to watch you squirm. I brought lunch, as a little show of gratitude for my new host.” Sam nodded, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Gabriel dramatically unveiled the food on the platter and bowed as he held it out towards Sam.

“Gabriel, this is a heart-shaped lollipop.”

Gabriel gasped in faux-offense. 

“I spent hours on that! Every molecule made with love! ‘Heart-shaped lollipop’ my ass, this is an artisanally hand-crafted hard candy, melted into the form of a symbol of love and affection. The flavor is the essence of happiness. ‘Heart-shaped lollipop.’ Sir, you offend me.” Gabriel turned away from Sam and crossed his arms indignantly. 

Sam sighed tiredly. He shuffled forward so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, feet touching the floor.

“I’ll try your artisan... whatever, Gabriel.” He picked it up and gave it a lick. 

Explosions of taste echoed in his mouth. It tasted like- like… petting a dog, watching his favorite movie, seeing fireworks with his brother. It tasted like happiness. He could barely comprehend something like that could exist. His hand went slack and the treat fell on the platter. Sam almost yelled in surprise at the taste, but nothing came out.

Electric sparks rushed through him, everything seemed brighter. He felt at peace. Sam just gazed forward with an empty, slack-jawed look. 

“ **Holy fuck.** ” He eventually was able to communicate. Gabriel turned around with an innocent look on his face.

“Did you like it?” the archangel queried, big puppy eyes on his face. Sam just nodded aggressively, a look of shock still displayed on his face.

Gabriel could barely stop himself from grinning smugly at the state the hunter was in. Instead, he painted on a disappointed frown, looking pointedly at the fallen candy. “Sam, you dropped my hard work.” 

Gabe walked forward and sat down on Sam’s lap, straddling the taller man. Sam shuddered at the abrupt contact, shivers running through his body. He felt very hot all of the sudden. Gabriel’s thighs pressed into his own, burning through him. 

Gabriel smirked at how flustered Sam was getting. He picked up the fallen lollipop.

“You have  _ got _ to finish your meals, Sammy.” He moved the sugary treat to Sam’s lips, which opened in immediate response. Sam himself could barely fathom what was going on. 

The hunter licked the lollipop once again, and the man above him grinned. 

“Good.” Gabriel purred. “Now, if you could take that lollipop for me, I hate to leave you, but I’m cooking up some sunshine-flavored taffy, and I need to make sure it’s not burning. Toodle-loo!” 

As suddenly as he’d arrived, Gabriel was gone. Sam took a shuddering breath and threaded his hand through his hair. He really _was_ in trouble now.

Gabriel arrived in the kitchen to see his little brother waiting. The lesser angel was leaning against a counter, staring ahead of him with that blank look he has. Seeing Gabe’s entrance, he shuffled up, straightening his back.

“Gabriel.” Cas greeted the archangel. “I was looking for you here and thought I would wait for your return. I see you have…” he paused to sniff the pot on the stove. “... what seems to be taffy cooking here. I can’t imagine that you would not return to it.” Gabriel hopped up to sit on the counter.

“Right-o, little bro!” he chirped. “I think it’s almost time to start pulling it. Now, what did you want?” Gabriel swung his feet back and forth, looking up expectantly at his brother. Cas shifted uncomfortably. 

“Well,” he said timidly. “I believe Dean lied to me.” Gabriel snorted

“So? Humans lie all the time,  _ especially _ , Dean. It’s in their nature. What did your little human do this time? Say he brushed his teeth when he didn’t?”

“Dean only lies to me when he is largely deceiving me. But he hasn’t done that in at least a year. So I cannot imagine what I’ve done to betray him now.” Cas mourned. He looked to the ground pensively. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Come  _ on _ , Cas,” Gabe lamented. “I know you guys have been in the shit for a while, but Michael and Lucifer are dead, what could  _ possibly _ be the problem now?” Cas’s cheeks went pink in embarrassment as he tried to stutter out an answer. Maybe Gabriel was right, and he had just been overthinking everything like usual.

“W-well, I mean, now that you’ve- you’re right, it-it’s probably nothing.” The angel rubbed his neck and looked away. His eyes brightened superficially, there was still sadness behind them. “Oh! Your taffy has finished cooking.”  
“Aw, hell yeah!” Gabriel slid off the counter and ran over to start pulling the taffy. Cas listened and watched as his older brother went into a drawn-out explanation of taffy-pulling and the different techniques, but his mind was elsewhere. Gabriel was right, Cas and Dean had come a long way from deceiving one another. If there was a problem, Dean would tell him. 

“Cassie?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the unresponsive angel. “Pay attention, taffy is a life skill.”

“Apologies, Gabriel,” Cas assured him. He propped up his head on a hand as he leaned over the counter to watch Gabe pull the taffy. However, he was saved from a drawn-out explanation.

“Hey boys!” Mary strolled into the bunker’s kitchen wearing her signature bright smile. “Gabe, Sam told me you’re back again. I don’t know what happened to him though, he was red as a  _ beet  _ when I came in. Anyways, what’re you angel’s up to ‘round here?” The blonde woman pulled a beer out of their fridge and cracked it open, taking a sip as she leaned against the counter.

“Hello, Mary,” Cas greeted her. “Gabriel was demonstrating how to pull taffy, apparently it is very complicated.”

“I can hear your sarcasm, and I am _not_ amused.”  
“As interesting as all of that sounds, I do have an idea I’d like your opinion on.” Cas peered at Mary, interested. “So Bobby and I were-”  
“Doing the horizontal dance?” Gabriel helpfully added in. Mary shot him a dirty look but Cas just sighed. “Come on, it’s so obvious.” Gabriel looked between them back and forth, looking for validation. 

“ _ Anyways _ , we were thinking, there are so many hunters here, and they can't stay in the bunker forever-” 

Mary was once again cut off by Gabriel, who immediately knew what she was trying to say. This was perfect. Now the plan could move forward. Of course, he didn’t let the woman know why he was supportive of this.

Cas thought it was a good idea too, except he believed this for more genuine reasons. However, he knew that not everyone would like this plan.

“That sounds wonderful, Ms. Winchester.” He smiled purely at her. Gabriel tried to smile purely, but it came off as more aggressive than he intended.“But… I fear for how Dean may react.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'll be trying to post a chapter a week, but the next one might be delayed or shorter. Finals week is coming up, and I'll be pretty busy.


	3. Good-bye Milf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change happens, and the boys have to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all !! Sorry for the long break, I've been really busy lately. I'm going to try to post once a week, but depending on my schedule that might change. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter B)

Loss wasn’t a new concept to Dean Winchester. His life was essentially defined by it. He had grown to expect loss. He lost everyone. The time would come, and he wouldn’t throw a fit. Sam had left for Stanford, and it was one of the worst nights of Dean’s life, but crying about it wouldn’t help anything. So he simply decided to stop. Nothing he could do about loss, so why should he acknowledge it?

This acceptance of loss he formed made everything in his life blur. He could push down his emotions about death, but since death happened so much, Dean started to lose touch with what he was really feeling. Sam was dead, now he’s not. Cas just died! Wait, nevermind. Mom’s back? Dean’s fast-paced life had made it easier for him to simply not feel. He would sleep at most 3 hours a night, always hyper-focused on whatever their current problem was. Sure, his chest ached and his head hurt, but that was likely the hangover.

But now, Dean felt lost and bored without a crisis. He felt exposed and weak. All his walls were slipping down, and he didn’t know whether to hold on to his family tighter or to push them away. He usually would decide to push them away, and fall into a hole of alcohol and prostitutes. But Dean wanted to change. 

Dean wanted to properly raise Jack, the poor kid had been through too much already. Dean wanted to catch up with his mom, they’d lost so much time. Dean wanted to spend more time with his brother, time that wasn’t consumed with just killing. Dean wanted to try to make things right with Cas if he even could. Dean just wanted to feel again.

Apparently, whether or not he would hold onto his family had been decided for him.

“Bobby and I just thought it would be best for everyone…” Dean just sat at the table, absently drinking his coffee, and listening as Mary tried to explain why she decided to abandon him again. Well, he tried to listen. The pounding inside Dean’s head almost drowned out the woman’s delicate voice. “This could help our community so much, and give everyone more space.” 

“No, Mom, it’s fine you don’t need to explain,” Dean assured her as he plastered on a smile. He set his coffee down. “Giving the apocalypse world people their own central hunting base would be easier, I think it’s a great idea.” Dean didn’t have to lie about that, it was smarter. There was barely room for all the refugees, having them move out was the optimal choice. This central hub could be a great opportunity for hunters to find people to work with, and it could provide invaluable resources to hunters who wouldn’t otherwise have them available. 

But his mother was leaving him, again, and that was all Dean could think about. He felt sick. His head was pounding louder and louder. Mary continued to mindlessly chatter about ideas for the space, but her voice seemed to come from further and further away. Dean was sitting at a table in the home he had never had, surrounded by his loved ones, but he felt as if he were back on that road. He was staring off into the night, calling for Sam. Holding onto the hope that his family could stay together, but deep down he knew Sam was going to Stanford, and he wasn’t coming back.

Instead of a road, it was this table, and he didn’t try to hold onto the possibility that he could get his mother to stay. She was moving on. 

“Yeah, Mom,” Dean shuffled up from his chair and moved towards the hallway. “Sounds great. It’ll be just great. Everyone’s great. I-I’m great. You g-guys are great.” He stuttered as he quickly exited the room before anyone could ask why he kept saying “great.” He didn’t really know either.

  
  
  


A soft tapping at the door to Dean’s bedroom pulled the hunter back to reality. He had just been sitting cross-legged on his bed, staring off into the distance. He mumbled weakly for the knocker to come in, and looked up as Cas gently opened the door and walked in. 

The angel wordlessly sat down on Dean’s bed next to him, and ensnared Dean in one of his signature soul-searching gazes. Deep blue eyes met green, and Cas offered Dean a small smile in comfort.

“You are not alone any longer Dean,” Cas told him simply. “How can I help you realize that you can cease worrying about being left behind?” A tremor slithered up Dean, and Cas placed a comfortingly strong hand on his shoulder, attempting to ground him. “Your mother is leaving to try and reclaim the life she was denied, but that does not mean that she is gone for good.”

Dean’s once defiant eyes were shining, and he smiled sadly at the angel by his side. “I know that, man. Really, I do. I just don’t believe it.” 

Cas squeezed his shoulder. Without realizing it, Dean just melted into the touch.

“I have no wish to leave you,” Castiel murmured, eyes locking into Dean’s.

  
  
  


While Dean continued his seemingly ongoing crisis, Gabriel was riding high. 

He couldn’t believe how well his plan had worked, even with the slight setback of Dean losing his shit. Gabe needed some  _ personal _ time with Sam, and that’s pretty hard to do with Mommy watching his every move. So the archangel had suggested to the milf that she and Bobby form a North American Hunter’s Community with the apocalypse world hunters, and go out to Nevada or somewhere to build the headquarters. 

When the cat goes away the mice will play.

The bunker was perfect; a giant underground base with lots of rooms to sexually frustrate Sam in. Without Sam’s mom, surrogate dad, and a hundred other randoms around, Gabriel was sure to have the time of his life. 

Gabriel sat in the kitchen for a while, plotting over a steaming mug of coffee. A gentle tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his trance, and he looked up to meet Sam’s eyes.

“Well hello there, Sam,” Gabriel smirked, tongue darting over his lips. “Any plans for tonight?” Sam, blissfully unaware of Gabriel’s attempted flirtation, answered honestly.

“Yeah, Jack and I are gonna help Mom and the hunters move out,” Sam said excitedly as he moved to pour himself a cup of coffee. “Although I’ll have to see if Dean wants to help, I’m not sure what’s going on with him. You know, this hunter community idea is a great opportunity to start making some big changes in the world of hunting. Imagine what people could accomplish if we all worked together for once!” Sam hummed contentedly after he took a sip of coffee. Gabriel stared at his lips.

“If y’all need any help, I’m down for anything,” Gabriel told Sam, trying to move the conversation in a flirtier direction.

“That is what she said,” Jack announced as they strode into the kitchen happily. It took all Gabriel had inside of him not to profusely roll his eyes. “Sorry, I learned that from Dean. It’s nice to know you’ll be helping us get ready to go Gabe!” Jack then attempted to smoothly pour themself some coffee but ended up spilling it all over the countertop and onto the floor. 

“What do you mean, ‘us?’” Sam asked as Jack dropped down to the floor with napkins to clean up.

“Oh yeah!  _ Shit _ -” Jack responded before somehow getting more coffee on them. “Yeah, I’m gonna go and help them set up the headquarters! I just thought it’d be nice to see more of the country, especially without any current threat.” Jack hopped back up to their feet, done cleaning up the coffee, to see that Gabriel had poured a cup for them. “Oooh thanks, Gabe!” 

“Anytime, kid,” Gabriel grinned.

Sam smiled proudly at Jack. He was gonna miss the kid, but it was good for them to see more of the world than the bunker. Jack was only a year old, and had already gone through more shit than most people do in a lifetime. Yet they’ve never given up. Always trying to do better and help people. With Jack’s help, the hunters could really make something special. 

“That sounds like a great idea Jack,” Sam said. “It’ll be too bad not to have you around here, but I don’t think either Mary or Bobby will be able to set up anything without your help. I mean, they still haven’t figured out google maps.” Then he noticed how Jack’s leg was rapidly bouncing up and down, and looked to the now-empty cup of coffee. Sam glanced at Gabriel.

“Are you sure Jack should be drinking that? Technically, they’re only one year old.”

“Oh hush,” Gabriel waved the hunter off. “You’re lucky I didn’t make it an Irish coffee.”

The three talked about nothing for a bit longer, and when Jack went to go pack, they pulled Gabe aside.

“Hey Uncle Gabe?” Jack asked nervously. 

“What’s up kiddo?”    
  


“What’s an Irish coffee? Can you make me one?” Gabriel almost coughed out his coffee. He chuckled and patted Jack on the shoulder.

“Sure kid. When you get back, I’ll make you an Irish coffee.” 


End file.
